A Fighting Chance: Chakra Edition
by fred2008
Summary: Lily is not satisfied with Albus' plan, and comes up with another better plan. A glitch in the system changes the future forever! With Chakra and Magic, Harry will be powerful! Chapters 1&2 relevant details of Gamer Potter: A Fighting Chance. This is the chapter 3 'omake' spinoff.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** Branch off of "Gamer Potter: A Fighting Chance", see first omake chapter in the story. I will include parts of chapter 2 in this segment. The parts you're looking for will be halfway through to the bottom. To understand how Harry got the Gamer ability, refer to chapter 1 of "Gamer Potter: A Fighting Chance". Harry is not neglected, so no cupboard under the stairs. No Horcrux Harry either, but there will be Horcruxes anyway.

Do not expect much, this story revolves around Harry and wizarding world, not the Elemental Nations. As a matter of speaking, our protagonist Harry, will not step foot there. Don't get your hopes up. There will be no overpowering eyeballs of any kind here. Except in omake form, probably. No Bijuus, therefore no Junchuriki. No crossworld lovers, so no magic in the elemental nations. Expect no romantic relationships up to perhaps 4th year.

For now I plan to give him the Team Seven special, Rasengan, Chidori, and that enhanced strength punch thing Tsunade and Sakura do. I'll consider the suggestions, if not appropriate for Harry then at least for some party member in the future. For sure he will learn wall walking and water walking. Don't be too disappointed if your suggestion wasn't posted in a timely manner, it may have been considered or added later on.

(Quick Edit Notes: I've reworded some missed perspective changes from the last rewrites. This chapter was copy and pasted from both the original and omake before some of the rewrites. Please excuse the perspective changes. -Fred2008 5-2-19)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any recognizable things in this story. They belong to the rightful owners.

**Summary:** A glitch in the system changes the world, therefore, the story.

Chapter 1: Dream On!

**Midnight July 31st, 1985**

Initializing, Standby... Scanning Subject... Scan Complete... Subject: HARRY JAMES POTTER

Ritual enhancement: Luck 200, Enemy Countermeasure: Life Drain Burn edition Keyed to Target: TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE, The Gamer, Child Power Lock: Unlocking, Power Boost +150%

Initializing Gamer Installation... The Gamer has Successfully Installed... Upgrading Subject Harry Potter to Gamer Body please standby... Upgrade complete, Uploading HUD... Upload Complete...Scanning Subject for traits... Scan Complete

Inherited Abilities: Born Wizard, Parseltongue via Genetic Mutation, Lightning Affinity, Air Affinity

Converting Player Attributes to base form... Converting complete... Available Attribute perks Acquired: Five... Skill Points Acquired: Ten

ERROR: World Tree Data Corruption! Skills Corruption... Attempting hotfix... ERROR... Erasing [Elemental Bending], [X Mutation], [Catch 'Em All], [VR: Sword Art]... Resetting... ERROR... Deactivating Skills... Reactivating after First Sleep Cycle... CONTINUE HOTFIX...

Uploading Welcome Screen... Upload complete, Updating Language Select, Scanning for Languages... Scan and Upload Complete, Language Select: English... Welcome to the Game Harry James Potter Please Press Continue...

Harry sleep on, his body glowing dimly as changes were applied. His mind and body being altered. A window popped up waiting for confirmation.

Welcome to the Game  
Harry James Potter  
Please Press Continue  
[Continue]

Morning came as it often does, and Harry was highstrung. Just waiting for someone to notice the new development. The light blue transparent window, just floating in front of him, now smaller and moved up and to the left. No one mentioned it, although Petunia was giving him some strange looks once more. "May I be excused Aunt Petunia?"

Petunia gave Harry a quick measured look before nodding. "Be sure to wash your hands!"

Leaving in haste, the boy does as he's told. There was a surprise waiting for him, a trunk and a rucksack. He would worry about it for the rest of the day, not venturing outside.

**OoO  
(ERROR... Erasing [Shadow Realm], [Digital World]... CONTINUE HOTFIX)  
**

Later that night Harry made sure that he would be alone for a bit, he opened the trunk first. There on top was a letter to him. Under it was various books and journals.

The letter was tear stained, the writing somewhat shaky, cramped, but all the same elegant.

_Happy Birthday My Harry,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you m**y so**n! I'm writing this as I hold you now. You're sleeping, content, **happy, Alive. Yo**u must hate me for what I've done, leaving you alone after these long years. If our Last Will and Testament was followed, you should be with someone that is magical. I just hope that you are well, and with your father, James Potter.  
_

_If not, then you are a Wizard Harry. Yo**u h**ave power, and it won't be easy to control. You are to go to Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry when you turn eleven years old. Do not trust the Headmaster, he has plans, I don't know what they are. There will be people who will try to be friends with you only because you are famous. Don't let this stop you from making true friends.  
_

_There is so much to tell you, but not right now. That will come in the future. For now though, there will be something more urgent._

_Perhaps you have found some type of 'window' or something similar. I have gifted you a... rare enchantment. It changes the world around you. Showing only you and those you choose. Please Harry, be careful with who you trust with this, if at all. Do not show the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Not a word, not even a hint!_

_This ability is called The Gamer. It should help you with your life. To be as strong as you can possibly be. There are some family journals in this trunk, your ancestors who had used this Gift. Do not try to cheat this, pleas**e My Son! Terr**ible things happen to those that try to cheat! Judas Peverell had tried doing that, and it ended Dreamer's Alley, and a good portion of regular London in a raging fire._

_Become Strong! Learn everything you can, both magical and nonmagical. The Potter Family has many enemies, some who would even kill us, who would kill you._

_I wish I could tell your father about this. I hope that you are staying with him. Please, tell him that I am sor**ry fo**r doing this! It was the only way!_

_Live long my Harry, grow a big family, have many children. I don't want to see you until you are an old man with grandchildren of your own._

_Love Always Your Mother,  
Lilly Potter_

Harry put the letter down, half of the words he couldn't understand as well, but 'kill you' and 'enemies' was crystal clear. He wasn't abandoned like Uncle Vernon said he was! Angrily wiping the tears away, Harry finally acknowledged The Game's menu for what is was. It was his Mum's last gift to him.

It was decided, he would do this. He had to, it was a gift from his mother! Pressing [Continue] the window changed.

Harry James Potter [The Boy Who Lived]  
Level 1  
Active abilities:  
-The Gamer  
-Enemy Countermeasures:0/250  
-Power Boost: +1.5 Multiplier  
-Magic Core  
-Fade

Do you wish to activate the Tutorial? [Yes/No]

Harry hesitates for a moment, before pressing Yes.

[Starting tutorial, entering Tutorial Instance.]  
**(ERROR: Erasing [Call of Duty])**

The world flashes before he find himself in a stone room with a door. On the wall next to the door is a board with notes.

_"Welcome to your first Instance! Time will have frozen in the real world, Instances contain anything from Hidden Knowledge to Dungeons. In time you may create your own Instances with the right knowledge."_

The room had a door, a few posters, and a mirror. In it was. "Me?!"

Rushing over, Harry notices that nothing seems to be moving, the neighbors car was frozen in place at the window. He gapes at it for a few more moments before going back to the notes.

_"Notice at the corner of your eyes, there are bars and numbers. You may move these as you wish. You may even wish them into items to check your stats, be it a bracelet, ring, or even eye glasses. Your only limit is your imagination. The Red bar is your Health Meter, once this nears empty you may pass out. If it ever empties, you have a limited time of two minutes to refill it above 5%. Failure to do so will result in death._

_The Blue bar is your Magic Capacity, once empty you must wait for it to refill. You may use other abilities that do not require Magic during that time. Note: For severe drains, you may incur Magical Exhaustion, it may cause you pass out._

_The Green bar was a Stamina Meter. Once it reaches full, the body must rest until the meter goes to half or empty. Running, jumping, fighting, is all affected by Stamina. In some instances the player can ignore the meter, performing beyond it's limits. At a cost, it requires more rest, and has quick diminishing returns the more it's used in a short period of time; allowing the meter to fill up quicker.  
_

_Status can be found in the character menu. Be sure to check this often!_

_Please continue through the door when you are ready."_

The next room held posters of sorts. Each had their own titles and descriptions.

Strength, Dexterity, Intellect, Constitution, Wisdom, Perception, Charisma, and Luck. A smaller poster had Defense and Will Power.

_"You may increase such Attributes via Attribute Points. Please be aware that use of points are Permanent! Caution and careful thought is advised! Attribute points are gained through levels and rare rewards. Every Level will provide 2 points. Every year you live will provide 5 points._

_This is a attribute multiplier, if you have 100 STR, you will be stronger, but not able to punch through brick walls unless suitably trained to do so. You may now Select your Attributes if you wish! Simply think or wish for Attributes Window. Please continue on to the next room when ready."_

Harry goes through each poster, to get a better understanding of the attribute system. On his way to the next room he notices a poster about... Tool tips?

"_Tool Tips is a teaching aide for Players. Providing a short summary when needed. These are unnoticed by others. Recommend to turn on."_

A short window pops up! A brief Heads Up Display (HUD), my name, the meters, essentially guiding him a bit more quicker than the posters. Without the in-depth descriptions however.

The next room had a chest. The new tool tip popped up over it. Something called Inventory. There on the lid was a button, a window explained that it would become mine to use. It would turn into a window, to store objects. Curious he presses the button, the chest bursts into sparks before flying into him. Harry pats himself down, almost afraid he was on fire.

"Inventory!"

A window pops up, showing multiple empty squares, on the side is a rolled up paper, something called an inventory scroll.

The Tooltip popped up as he crossed another door, showing a new tip. Skill Books. The room has a pedestal with a single floating book. He walk over to it.

**(ERROR: Skills Quest Override... Erasing failed! [Chakra Unlock]... Error! Please Standby for Skills Quest Completion)**

**Congratulations! Here you will learn about Skill Books! You will be rewarded with skill [Observe]! And 250 exp! Upon completion. ****** Would you like to continue? **[Yes/No]**

Harry excitedly presses Yes, the window closes leaving a floating book in it's wake. Carefully grasping it, a window another tool tip pops up explaining the object.

"_This is a Skill Book! These can be found throughout the world! Some are hidden away, forgotten about, or banned by the people of the time. Beware when encountering such knowledge! Some books are trapped, for the average person it is usually some enchantment, ward, or a literal trap activated once the book is touched or moved. For The Gamer, it transports them into a Dungeon! There you must defeat the Guardian to access the Skill Book. You may leave the Dungeon, however the penalty for doing so is a six hour lock on that dungeon and a 25% current health penalty!"  
_

A book with the title "Observe", it has a button on the side, making it tempting to press. The book doesn't have much in the way of pages, maybe a dozen or less. It was more of a pamphlet to be honest.

_"There are two ways to acquire the knowledge of a Skill Book! The first is careful reading of the book, from front to back. Gamers are gifted perfect recall when it comes to knowledge! Do not mistake this for being a Genius! You will sometimes need to train these skills once learned. It also takes some careful selection of skills to use for certain tasks. The other way to learn a Skill book is simply consuming the Skill Book. It should show up as a Red Button on the spine of the Skill Books. Be warned, doing so will copy the book, consuming the copy. After doing so you may read the book for further study. You will have learned the Skill, but not know what it does without practice!"  
_

Pressing the button, the book glows bright, a ghostly image of it floats up before being absorbed into the boy. Nothing seemed to happen, with a shrug the boy opens the book.

**[Observe]**  
_A Skill used to learn about any object or person. This skill does not need to be called out loud, it simply has to be thought of.._

The boy does so, thinking aloud "Observe?"

**[Observe] activated! Skill Book [Observe] has been Observed! Congratulations on learning your first Skill! Please continue reading the Skill Book. Skill leveled up! Now 2/100!**

The boy becomes sheepish, whoever made the system sure could mess with people. He continues to read.

_"Now that you have Observed this book, let's continue. You may use this skill to learn more about an object or person, up to a certain point. Observing people will tell you if they are Male or Female, and possible health points up to 2 levels higher than yours. Any more than that will show a '?' or Skull for possible enemies and/or Bosses. Objects will give you a general name, and basic uses for the object. For enhanced objects you will need to learn more about it through manual learning. Observe will let you know if the object is magical or mundane._

_Observe II can be learned after mastering Observe, it will become a Passive Skill that is always active. It will allow you to learn up to 5 levels above your own, and give basic stats up to 7 levels above your own. It will also let you know what species a being is. At this level you may also tell the quality of items, and possibly the number of active spells. Furthermore..."_

The book went on further explaining the limitations of the ability. Use Observe, get information, got it. He close the book, adding it to my new Inventory. Another ToolTip pops up.

_"Skill Books will be stored in the Inventory Library. You may place up to 20 Skill Books in this library at a time. You may recall these books when needed. It is recommended to start a player made Library to store future Skill Books. Player made Libraries must be learned."_

Harry leaves the room, heading to the next. There he find the exit, it was a bit confusing really. '_Shouldn't there be more?'_ He looks back and there's two more posters.

"**WARNING! ****There are NO Save/Reload Options. Once dead, you stay dead!**"

He shuddered, reminded that he was indeed mortal still.

"_Skills can be learned in three ways, physically learning them by working at it. It takes time, and gives you better quality usage, stronger output on abilities, and a better understanding. The other way to learn them is through Skill Books, you will start at level 1 through this way, anything crafted or used will be average until appropriate levels are achieved. The third way is through the Skills Menu through provided Skills. These work the same way as Skill Books, just without any detailed information, and works together with learning both previous ways._

_You can find potential Skills by finding mentions of them throughout your Journey. Overhearing a conversation, witnessing them in use, finding them out in the world, a wide variety of ways to find and learn these Skills. You may use Skill Points to purchase Skills, and level them if you need to do so, although this is not recommended using points to level a Skill unless you are absolutely sure you need to. Skills are, once again, leveled up through usage. If you find skills in the world, you can unlock them through understanding, self learning, and through teachers. Some new skills can be created by combining previously mastered skills. Good Luck Harry Potter."_

There wasn't much else to do but leave. So Harry walks out the door, the world flashes once more. A moment later he's back in the room, and time moves once more at it's normal pace. "Woah."

Harry looks over the trunk and rucksack, curious about them "Observe."

[Lily's School Trunk]  
_Left behind for her son to use in the future. Enchanted to be two times bigger inside. Active Notice-Me-Not charms, keyed only to Harry James Potter. Active Featherweight charm. Portkey single use._

He tries the same on the bag. His eyes widen in surprise at the description.

[Rucksack of Holding]  
_Created by James Potter for his Heir. An average Rucksack made of Dragonhide. Each pocket enchanted with space expansion. Active Notice-Me-Not charms keyed to Harry James Potter. Due to Space Expansion, it is effectively lightweight. Single use Portkey-Spent._

It was all interesting. Maybe... it wouldn't hurt to look through the skills. It's not like any chores needed to be done early in the morning. It was after all summer. "Skills?" Nothing seemed to happen, so Harry looks for the Skills option in the Character screen. He presses it. The screen flickers for a moment or two, before popping up. He didn't notice the message.

**ERROR: Player Override... Partial Erase Failure! [Chakra Unlock]...**

Available Skill points: 10

Unlocked Skills:  
[Observe]  
[Life Drain:Fire Edition]  
[Magic Core]  
[Parseltongue]  
[Air Affinity]  
[Lightning Affinity]  
[Reading II]  
[Gamer's Life]  
[Fade]

Locked Skills:  
[Instance Creation]  
[Inventory Management: Player Library]  
[Enchanting]  
[Ritual Enhancement]  
[Portkey Creation]  
[Barter]  
[Chameleon]  
?[Chakra Unlock]?

It was a curious skill, it looked like it shouldn't be there. The boy clicks on it, it flashes red, not activating. He clicks on it again, before it pops up.

[Chakra Unlock]  
Unlock cost: 5 points  
_"Chakra Unlock! Unlocking your Chakra will increase base stats by 3 times! Doing so will allow possible use of Jutsu! The ability to manipulate your Physical and Spiritual energies! Additional Skills will be unlocked! Double Point gains!"_

He had become excited, more points! He presses on it, buying the Skill. It works immediately, tripling his base attributes. Taking a deep breath, he relishes the feeling of the sudden boost. Then he crumpled in unbearable agony.

He didn't know that being a wizard, and in another reality altogether, meant that he had no chakra networks. This was his body forcing some into him, using liberal amounts of magic to do so. Aided by magic, his chakra network was slightly wider, nearing that of an adolescent than the child he was. It would continue to grow as he did. Harry would have enough chakra to rival a Jinchuriki. With this network, he would find wandless magic easier as well.

The boy barely made it to bed before unconsciousness took over.

**You have gotten a restless night of sleep. Your HP, MC, and CC have been restored to half!**

When he woke up later, he quickly checked himself over. There seemed to be nothing wrong. "Stats?"

Harry James Potter  
[The Boy Who Lived]  
Level 1  
Health Points: 150/200  
Magical Capacity: 100/200  
Chakra Capacity: 250/500

_Left to be raised by his Aunt Petunia, Harry Potter recently found out that he has a new ability. Will it be enough to take on the Dark Lord and his minions in the future?_

_Active Abilities:  
__-The Gamer  
-Enemy Countermeasures:0/250  
-Power Boost: +1.5 Multiplier  
-Magic Core  
-Fade  
_

_Debuffs:  
-Chakra Depletion  
-Exhaustion  
-Magical Exhaustion_

This new development was worrying. Not even a day into a new ability and already messing up. He needed a better understanding, first things first, he needed to look at his skills. Starting with the obvious.

[Gamer's Life]  
_The average Human can't cope with the changes for long, so something had to be done. Eventually The Gamer's Mind and The Gamer's body was created. The mind was enhanced to perceive the world quicker, and understand that much faster, to come up with a better solution. The body was enhanced throughout the board, better lungs, more robust arteries and heart, denser bones, and a better muscular system. All of which can be influenced and enhanced by the Attribute System. With such enhancements, the mind matures quicker, and the body sees better results. Upon Installation the attributes the new player had will be condensed to base attributes, and the player's level is reset to One(1). In some instances though, the developers do not reset the player to 1, but will still condense attributes gained. Eventually it was decided to merge the two skills into one, thus The Gamer's Life. Note: Neglect of the body and mind will see this 'advantage' negated in total eventually._

Rubbing his temples it was decided, the first place to visit would be the library, too many words didn't make sense. He goes through the skills once more to see if there was anything added thanks to the [Chakra Unlock].

Blinking away the last of the tiredness he double checks. Nothing. Didn't it say there would be additional unlocks? Did it take time to unlock them? The skill didn't change.

For now though, it was probably best to go to the library anyway. "Maybe it's time to get a dictionary or something."

OoO

It had been a week now, his chakra had replenished to full days ago. There seemed to be many 'jutsu' out there, but they didn't mention anything about chakra. Majority of which was something that took years to learn, most of it martial arts based. None that seemed to be nearby Little Whinning. There was a sense of urgency as well, that if he didn't use his chakra soon, something bad might happen.

For now Harry would focus on leveling up and searching for chakra. Which brought up another surprise. His aunt gave him a journal to read, detailing about 'magic' and stories of his mother, Lily. It gave him three skills to learn, [Levitation] [Color Change] and [Animation]. To distract himself while searching for chakra, he practiced them, so far he was nearing the second level of animation and color changing. He couldn't practice levitation in public, but he could now float heavier objects.

There were multiple quests to do, but many of which didn't reward much. Some of which were daily tasks. One such task was chores from uncle Vernon, given by aunt Petunia. The only reward seemed to be experience and small reputation gains, that it almost didn't make much of a difference with him. Chances were it would take years of dailies to even get to the first level of reputation with Vernon. Harry would still do them, if only to appease his aunt who genuinely cared for him in her own way.

He was nearing his second level now, and gained much in the way of sweets, a common reward from some that he helped. A few pounds as well saved up from the older men that needed assistance. As it were, he was looking up chakra techniques, more cautious of which ones he picked.

His face still went red at the thought of picking the wrong book a couple of times. Chakra was inner energy yes, but 'transferring' that energy to another person _that _way was not what he thought it was. Learning quickly what words to blacklist in his search, one such word was Tantra, he only needed one short look before slamming that one shut. That day he fled the library in self embarrassment. There was nothing though on chakra and jutsu though. Giving it up for the day, he makes his way to a hidden spot in the park to practice his new skills.

Floating an object was simple enough, moving it around though was proving to be a challenge. Harry wished he could do what his mother was doing by this age, self flotation, bringing plants to bloom, and other such fantastic stuff.

OoO

The feeling was unbearable now, it felt like ants or something under his skin, Harry could literally feel where his 'chakra' network was. It left him restless, and agitated. There had to be something that had to help.

In the library he nearly exhausted every book that mentioned chakra. Many of which were concentration exercises, which helped focus it and increase his reserves a bit. There was something though that might help.

A new skill popped up when he was reading about applying chakra exercises to life, about manipulating dreams. It was mentioned multiple times throughout many of the chakra books. Harry looked at the discription for it.

[The Dreamer]  
15 points to unlock!  
_Allows the Player to call upon anyone in the Dream Instance. Caution, both the Player and the summoned person will be awake during any session. Do not use in consecutive sessions. Time will be slowed down to half of it's speed to compensate. You and the summoned will be able to understand each other perfectly regardless of language._

It was his only hope now. quests were completed with haste, he had to level soon!

It was during his daily exercises that he had an epiphany, maybe combining [Levitation II] and [Animation II] to achieve his goal of moving objects! He tried it out, slowly splitting his focus. It worked!

**Congratulations! Through deduction and practice you have learned [Combination Spell Casting]! 200 EXP rewarded!  
**

The toy he was working on was floating, and slowly moving around, moving its arms up and down, the legs one in front of the other. He practiced doing this, until it was as easy as thought. Soon enough he could achieve what his mother was working on!

Harry's chakra problem was worsening. The next day he completed his daily chores and was handing it in to Petunia. It was lucky she turned away to do whatever she was doing, she missed his look of surprise at the new notification.

**You have reached level 2! 15 Attribute Points rewarded! 30 Skill Points rewarded!**

Holding back his cheer, Harry went back upstairs to unlock it. Now all he had to do was figure out how to use the technique and who to call upon.

OoO

The wait for night time was agonizingly slow. Harry had tried using the technique earlier, all it did was put him to sleep. Sure he was in total control of the dreamscape instance, there was no one there. He figured though that he would try again tonight, and to focus on a teacher of chakra, one to guide him well.

As he laid down, he thought that this one last shot for sure. There were no alternatives.

With a whisper Harry activated "[The Dreamer]". His world flashed white.

There seemed to be no difference, only to hear a small cough. Harry's eyes flew open, and he jump out of bed.

There was the strangesy man he had ever seen!

**OoO**  
**End chapter!**

* * *

**Notes:** Yes, a cliffhanger, a pointless ending for sure if you had read the original omake. Here though I felt would be a nice end to the chapter. It gives more room to mess around with the introduction next chapter. If there are any techniques or teachers you feel might work for Harry let me know via review or PM. Also know that these are self edited, there will be mistakes. I hope you enjoy future chapters. Cheers!

oOo

**Omake: YOUTH!**

Standing there was a man in a green jumpsuit with a vest of some kind over it, he had a shiny bowl cut, shiny teeth to his smile, and the biggest bushiest eyebrows Harry had ever seen. To be honest Harry was a bit intimidated by the man. The man seemed to be some kind of pose.

"Greetings! I am Might Guy, the Sublime Green Beast of Konoha! Who might you be young one!"

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter... uh... son of England?" He had no idea what compelled him to say that, but it seemed to fit for the situation.

"How Youthful! Tell me Potter-san, how did you come to be here." The man didn't seem threatening, but his obvious muscles suggested otherwise, Harry figured it would be best to answer truthfully.

"This is my dream world, I called upon someone to teach me chakra. There isn't any teachers where I come from."

The man rubs his chin in concern. "Hm, that is most unyouthful, to abandon a student in need. Tell me Potter-san, how long have you had chakra? Or the ability to use it?"

"Well, it's been three weeks now. I wanted to try this technique last week, but I... I didn't. Now my chakra feels off."

"Indeed. I am going to perform a daignostic jutsu to test your chakra. Do not worry, it will not hurt." With some quick handseals the Might Guy's hand glows green, the green that haunted Harry's dreams! With a flinch Harry closed his eyes. "Hm. This is most troubling Harry Potter, your Chakra network is degrading. To practice any technique would bring more harm than good."

It was like the world shattered, all his hopes and dreams gone. Harry fell back against the bed in shock.

"Worry not Harry Potter, even if you might not be able to learn regular Jutsu, you might be able to learn another form of Jutsu. Don't let this ruin your Youth!" Harry looked up at Might Guy in hope, the man just grinned, a flash from his sparkly teeth. "For I Might Guy will assist you in using your Chakra Internally, to be strong!"

It was an inspiring speech, one that put fire into Harry's eyes. Might Guy knew that this will be an interesting time. It reminded him of another Youthful student he was currently teaching. These two would get along famously if they ever met.

"For if I can not do this, then I will punish myself with 20,000 push ups and 15,000 sit ups! I will teach you the secret of the Lotus!"

"Yes Might Guy!" Harry bowed, excited to learn anything.

"Enough! You may call me Guy-Sensei. Let us begin!"

History would never be the same for the Wizarding World.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:** This is a work in progress. I don't know much about the Narutoverse timeline, but I can do research on techniques and look up scenes for character building. Do not expect 'quick' updates for this particular story. We will try to keep it in 3rd person, there will be slip ups now and then, sorry about that. Last chapter was mostly copy/pasted from an older version of the chapter before the edits. We will work on that as we go. A chapter doesn't 'feel' complete unless it is +5k words,

**Story Notes:** So this was a bit difficult to expand upon until our dear Luna decided she wanted in on the action. So, Luna saves the day! Or the flow of the story at least. I've decided to break it down into arcs sort of. This is Harry's training arc.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything seen here, they belong to their rightful owners.

**Summary:** Harry's first teacher and Chakra understanding.

"_Written Word"_  
"Spoken Word"  
'_Thoughts_'  
**Game Notifications**

**OoO- scene/perspective change**

Training Arc I: Iruka and Chakra

**OoO**

There a few feet away was a man in the strangest outfit Harry ever seen. Some kind of vest over dark blue shirt and pants. The man was wearing some kind of headband with a metal plate on it, it had a strange symbol on it, almost like a leaf. This man had a scar across his nose. His hair was pulled into a spiky ponytail.

"Who are you!" Demanded Harry.

"I am Umino Iruka, Chunin of Konohagakure. Who are you?" The person, Umino Iruka, had his hand close to a pouch strapped to his leg.

"What do you know about Chakra?" Harry asked, hopeful.

Iruka seems to think about the question. "I know quite a bit. You still haven't answered my question kid."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm Harry Potter. I recently found out about chakra, but no way to use it! I've searched the libraries and they don't have anything useful!" Harry nearly flinch back as he intently stares at me.

"How long have you had this?" Iruka demanded

"T-Two weeks!" Harry meekly replied.

"What have you been feeling?" The man asked.

"It hurts, like ants under my skin. Like a hose without release." Harry pleas silently. "Can you help me?"

"Damn it! Quickly, do as I do! Watch my hands carefully." Iruka holds up carefully forming some kind of sign, it looks like a prayer, with two of his fingers pointing up, his left fingers over the right. Harry rushed to try and copy him. "Good. Now, slowly push your chakra out of your body. Focus on that! When you are ready, say 'Release'!"

Harry takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. Already he can feel some of the chakra reacting to the hand sign. Concentrating on pushing this power out, 'slowly' he calls out, "**Release!**"

Like an explosion went off, it sent a shock wave out, nearly knocking the man off of his feet. A moment later, it manifests itself like a heatwave coming off of him, like a comforting embrace. Harry lets out a sigh of contentment, finally free of the constant pain. His eyes open to Iruka's incredulous face.

"What part of slowly don't you understand Harry-San! You could have died!" He did some quick hand seals, his hands glowing green. The same green that haunted Harry's nightmares! "Amazing, you didn't drain your reserves doing that. Don't worry, this is just a diagnostic jutsu. It scans your body and chakra network."

"I-I'm sorry, that was slow. I feel alot better though." Harry looked back at him.

"Well, since you aren't close to dying now, tell me. What village are you from?" Iruka asks, hand back near his pouch.

"Surrey, England." Harry says, careful to keep his town hidden. He didn't trust them to look for it. Harry had never even heard of a Konohagakure in any of the books. Then again there were plenty of other books out there.

"Very well Harry-san, I will teach you something to help you with your chakra. It is a simple chakra exercise. Here, take this leaf and do as I do." Indeed the man pulls out a leaf from his pocket and hands me one.

"Why do you call me Harry-san? My name is Harry Potter." the boy asks, taking the offered leaf.

Iruka looks at him stumped, was this boy not raised properly? He didn't look like any child he had ever seen. "It is an honorific, it means mister, miss, or missus. Usually added to last names, surnames. When I'm not teaching, I go by Umino-san unless I say otherwise. You may call me Iruka-sensei, meaning Teacher Iruka. Do you not have honorifics where you live?"

"Oh, then I am Potter-san? Harry is my first name. I simply use chakra to keep it in place? How does that work exactly?" Asked Harry as he fumbled with the leaf.

Iruka scratched his nose, embarrassed for calling Harry by name. "Right, Potter-san, usually we introduce each other here surname then given name. I forget you are not a student of mine. Just like the release, you focus chakra to your forehead to make the leaf stick, this helps with control and focus. The idea is to hold the leaf for as long as possible, up to five minutes uninterrupted is a good start. Eventually you will start doing tasks while practicing this technique. You will have full mastery when you can keep the leaf up indefinitely while doing any task. If you use too little chakra the leaf will fall, too much chakra and the leaf will be forcibly blown away. Try it now please."

**New Skill learned, [Leaf Sticking]!  
New Skill learned, [Chakra Control]!  
**

Harry does as instructed, attempting to call upon his chakra, it wasn't like doing a spell, or other skill he learned, it required actual concentration. He knew that the skill had a better description than that, but Harry would have to wait until he woke up the next day to check. "Ok, that sounds good. Does it have to be a leaf though? Can it be any object?"

"Well, Potter-san, a leaf is still somewhat alive, it has residual chakra in it. Every life form has chakra in some form. You could use paper, but you will be using more focus since you are using your own chakra alone. Rather than assisting the natural chakra already in the object. Those with larger reserves usually find that easier though. Usually we would have the students scanned by the school medics and test for potential. Then we tailor our teaching around that, which reminds me, you should be tested as well." Iruka explained, gesturing about.

It would seem Harry had wished well when summoning someone, this person was very knowledgeable for the right age group.

"How does one decide that Iruka-sensei?" Harry asked, trying to get used to the strange honorifics. The leaf slipped off, and he reapplied it.

"Well, there is a deeper scan we perform, it checks chakra levels. Although perhaps you might benefit from using such a technique if your release was any indication. I will now perform the scan on you, do not be alarmed." Iruka took out a scroll, used to record the jutsu's readings. Iruka sped through the hand seals, being cautious with his touch, the scroll started writing itself. "Hm. Interesting, tell me Harry Potter, were your parents strong?"

"I-I don't know. I live with my aunt, she raises me." Harry said.

Iruka's eyes softened a bit at that, taking the scroll he continued. "Well, they must have been if the readings are correct. If I had to rank you, you would be a couple years ahead of your peers, with potential for growth. You may even become a decent shinobi someday." Iruka didn't feel like lying, but he hid the results from Harry Potter. He read through the scroll, there had to be a mistake.

_"Potter Harry  
__Age 5  
__Chakra Potential currently: Pre-adolescent, potential low Genin  
__Chakra Potential height: SS-Rank Kage  
__Healthy  
Near balance between Energies, more inclined for spiritual energies. A rounded balance, more physical activities recommended."  
_

'_Just who is Harry Potter_?' Clearing his throat he continues looking for information. "How did you come across chakra Potter-san."

"Well, I recently found out about it a couple of weeks ago when it was first unlocked. Does it hurt getting chakra coils?" Harry asked, remembering the pain of it.

This set alarms off in Iruka's mind. "Normally a person is born with it. Many don't reach enough strength to become shinobi, samurai, or battle monks. There are exercises of course, such as this leaf sticking exercise. With enough practice anyone could join those professions, but won't see much of a climb in rank. Instead becoming workers in the background and extra numbers should they be needed."

_'This was general knowledge for practitioners of chakra, how could this boy know of chakra, but not much about it?'_ Iruka felt it prudent to teach this wayward student about chakra before the boy did something terrible. "Right, Chakra is a careful balance between spiritual and physical energy. Some are more inclined toward spirit energy, able to use illusions, healing, and creation. Those inclined towards physical energies are more better suited for physical combat, elemental jutsu usage, and all around destructive use of jutsu. With the careful blending of the two, it is possible to unlock other such feats, such as chakra manipulation, chakra shaping. Are you following me so far?"

With acceptance of the explanation, Iruka continued. "Some people though, are born with an imbalance, more of one than the other. This leads to an interesting situation of control. Those with weak physical energies will need to work more with their bodies to achieve a semblance of balance. They however also have better control with smaller reserves. Usually though, with enough training they could become great. Those with weak spiritual energies will need to focus more on learning and focus, often times these types have higher chakra capacity but a distinct lack of control. They have to work with control and focus exercises, to better use their energies and cause less wastage of energy."

"You must also remember that chakra is an energy. You will need a balanced diet that is probably higher in calories than what you are using. More food really, fatty foods and those full of carbohydrates are good for numbers. This however does not mean neglecting vegetables and fruits. Whatever exercises you do, you may need to double it to expend energy. A fit mind and a fit body is essential for growth." Iruka explained, gesturing now and then. "Do you understand Potter-san?"

"Practice daily, eat good food, exercise to keep fit." Harry summed up.

Raising an eyebrow Iruka shrugged and continued on. "Sleep can be negotiable. It is still recommended that children under the age of 10 sleep for a minimum of eight hours with a nap thrown in after school. Preferably. With as much energy as a shinobi has, the amount of rest needed goes down with the more energy you have saved up. It is best however to train academy members to sleep with as little as six hours of sleep. Skilled warriors can usually get by with quick rests and perhaps a couple of hours at a time. So do not be surprised if you wake up earlier and going to sleep later."

"What are shinobi?" Harry asked, curious about the term.

Once more this stumped Iruka, '_Who hasn't heard of shinobi?' _"Well, a shinobi and kunoichi are men and women respectively, we are ninja. Warriors for our villages, we perform many tasks. We are also a... another branch for our country to call upon should it go to war. There are shinobi who specialize in the combat use of jutsu, chakra, and stealth skills where possible. We are also the heavy hitters of the country's army, able to throw about strong techniques. To combat this and keep us in check are the Battle Monks, those in tune with the world. Able to calm the elements and counter our jutsu with sutras and combat meditation. Battle Monks are deeply entrenched into elemental warfare and healing. They are not heavy into weaponry, and will prefer to attack up front."

Harry was in awe of the explanation, this didn't sound like anything from his world.

"Remember Harry Potter, shinobi are strong, but we can be countered easily enough. Don't let that fool you though, we can use trickery, stealth tactics, and can leave an area if we seriously need to. We are sort of the special operators and infiltrators for our country. We don't necessarily fight in head on battle grounds. Neither do monks. No, if the country needs warriors for battle they turn to the Samurai. Those trained for war, the best are usually capable of using chakra to enhance their attacks. Never mess with a ready Samurai, they have chakra armor, able to deflect chakra attacks if need be. Most Samurai are noblemen, and come from long lines of Samurai." Iruka felt it prudent to explain the system, hoping that there was even a hint of recognition with the laid out terms. Sadly for Iruka there wasn't.

"Wait, country, does that mean there are more of you!" Harry asked, a bit hung up on that bit of information.

"Well, there is more than just the elemental nations, but the boarder for our country is rather large. There are five great nations, the five great lands with mighty armies. The Land of Wind, Fire, Water, Earth, and Lightning. I am of the land of Fire, and are led by the Fire Daimyo. We do have an emperor somewhere in the world, but they don't influence much besides being a head figure for the country. Only the Daimyo and nobles ever see the Emperor. Each Hidden Village is led by the Kage, who reports to the Daimyo of their country. There are also various smaller shinobi villages who aid the major countries."

"Huh. That sounds amazing."

"This here is the map of the Elemental Nations." taking out a basic map, Iruka points out the general area of Fire Country, hoping to see any recognition from Harry. It was disconcerting though that there was none.

They would talk for a while, trying to learn about each other without it being obvious. Harry though, wasn't as experienced as Iruka was. Still, Harry had a better understanding of chakra and it's uses. It was then that the time was brought up.

"And that's it for now Potter-san.

'Observe!' Harry thought, looking at Iruka.

Iruka Umino  
[Chunin of Konoha]  
Level ?

_Summoned by Harry Potter, Iruka is an academy teacher of Konohagakure. _

It wasn't much information, perhaps with time more will come. "Good bye Iruka-Sensei."

The world seemed to shift, blurring before righting itself, Harry had returned. He quickly checked the [Leaf Sticking] and [Chakra Control] skills.

[Leaf Sticking]  
Focus!  
_This exercise was developed by the second Hokage Tobirama Senju in order to teach focus to the coming generations of Shinobi. Although he claimed it aided with teaching Chakra Control, in reality it was a focusing exercise to train the mind._

[Chakra Control]  
Efficiency!  
_With a balanced mind and body, there is control. Those out of balance will eventually find chaos. With practice, one determines when enough power is required for techniques. Those in high enough control can shape chakra itself without seals._

"This might work out... But where is this Elemental Nations?" The question Harry added to his makeshift notebook to look through over the week. For now, he was tired and it was late at night. With one last note Harry went to sleep. "Iruka-Sensei, Chunin of Konohagakure."

**OoO  
Iruka  
**

Iruka woke up, confused as all hell. He would go straight up the chain of command to the Sandaime Hokage. There was some information he needed to verify. As well as search through the archives for a place called Surrey of England, if there was such a place. Soon enough Iruka was suspicious of Harry Potter's story, there was no mention of the strange place anywhere. It may take time to find more than a quick search of the archives.

It was put in the back of the mind with the start of the new year at the academy. Which brought up another issue. "Sir, requesting permission to scan the potential of the current academy years."

The Hokage finished up the current batch of paperwork before answering. "We have the Academy Doctors for that do we not?"

"Well, we do..."

"You don't believe that they are accurate in their readings."

"No sir, I have reason to believe that they are not doing their jobs properly, or are withholding information."

"Either of which is bad... To be honest there has been a decline in recruits for the missions and an upsurge in the reserves over the years. Many of which have been cut into retirement or resignation. Very well, permission granted to scan the years. You are to do so after the doctor's scan. We are to keep this under the table for now." The Hokage explained as he filled out the paperwork for it. With a flourish and seal the Hokage handed over the executive order to Iruka.

"Let us hope that this is just ninja paranoia."

With that Iruka saluted before continuing on. The Doctor's Scan was next week, so it would take some planning and purchasing to do this task.

The cover was a new routine check, with the paperwork deliberately misfiled should anyone go looking for it. It took some quick doing, but everything was ready for the current mission. Currently Iruka was almost finished with the third years. "Right, Uzumaki Naruto!"

The Boy, the one that there was much secrecy about. Iruka had his doubts about the rumors, but was still wary of the kid. Although for now his professionalism outranked his opinions. Iruka did the seals quickly, as he began explaining. "I am doing a rudimentary scan on you to see your potential so we can better workout a lesson plan, hold still please."

The numbers were scarily close to some he seen before, higher to be sure though by a few degrees. Iruka stared at Naruto Uzumaki in astonishment, this boy here had the potential to rival many S-Rank shinobi in years rather than decades! He could even be classified as a graduate right now if he was properly trained. This required a far more meticulous teaching than anyone else, perhaps more than the clan students. _'How could this boy have the same ranking as Harry Potter? Were they related somehow? There's something else as well though, something worrying.'_

On the scroll for Uzumaki Naruto, the results were strange.

_Uzumaki Naruto  
Age 8  
Chakra Potential currently: Low Genin  
Chakra Potential height: SSS-Rank Kage  
Warning: Vitamin deficiency, undernourishment, underweight.  
More inclined towards physical energies, weakening spiritual energies. Needs Control Exercises, recommended D-rank control exercises.  
_

"Right then Uzumaki-san, we are done for now. You may return to your seat." Iruka watched as the boy made his way to the back of the class, there was no one sitting with him. '_This needed further looking into, the Hokage needs to see the results_.' He put the scrolls into a secure storage scroll, marked for the current class. With that he called the regular teacher in and went to the next class for more testing.

It was a tiring day testing each student, and Iruka had to rely on a soldier pill nearing the end of the day. '_There were a few red flags, why weren't these caught by the doctors?_' Iruka thought to himself, he also had the report to file about Uzumaki as well as a few other students. '_This issue needed to be taken care of before the Heir's class comes along next year.'_

Iruka had to rush through the last couple of years, the teachers were alerted to something going on after the lunch period and were trying to passively interfere, at first. Things slowly escalated, the last class Iruka had to use genjutsu on the teacher and some quick thinking to finish up. There was something foul going on for sure.

When he returned to the Hokage Tower, it was noticeably more defended inside, with a clear path for Iruka to the Hokage conference room. There was an altercation that required it earlier in the day, most of it happening around the records/missions department. Already there was the Hokage and various other staff under direct command of the Hokage.

"It would seem Iruka that your suspicions were a bit too spot on. So far we've had a fair few people attempting to find out what is going on at the academy. Including some civilians in some elevated positions. Let us see this report." With that there was noticeable increase of tension in the room as other sat up straighter. "let us go through this report quickly, also report what you have observed Iruka."

Iruka would never know that his results would spark the great Konoha Purge as History would know it.

**OoO  
Harry  
**

"This is sort of like floating objects." Harry said aloud, splitting his attention between trying to float a pebble and sticking the leaf to his forehead. Doing so saw the Chakra and Magic meters slowly dropping. The boy was wondering what else he could keep in place besides a leaf, paper came to mind, but what else?

"Maybe something like a pebble as well?" With that Harry replaced the leaf with a pebble. It required more focus, he was not able to do both exercises together this time. "Holy smokes! How is that possible!" exclaimed Harry, watching his CM drop quicker than with the leaf. With that he lost his focus, mainly due to the notifications.

**_Chakra Control Leveled by 1! Leaf Sticking Leveled by 1!  
Chakra Control Leveled by 1!_** **_Leaf Sticking Leveled by 1!_**

There was a backlog of the message. By now the skills showed [35/100], although there was starting to be some time difference for learning it. There was also the fact that his CC was [100/550], fairly low all things considered. The extra 50 was from leveling once.

Harry became slightly worried about that, pondering the 'Elemental Nations'. "If this is how much Chakra Capacity I have, how much does Iruka have?" The thought wouldn't leave Harry's mind for the rest of the evening. For the moment he decided that he could do Chakra Exercises now and then, followed by 'magic' training.

He would settle into a routine, with the concentration exercises taking up majority of his morning after breakfast, some lunch, then magic training for a bit. Other days he would go to the library and see what else he could learn about the elemental nations, or other skills he could potentially learn. The summer was nearing it's end however.

**OoO  
Lovegood Residence  
**

"Luna dear what is it?"

"Something changed!" Luna replied, feeling giddy for some reason she couldn't explain.

"I can see that, well whatever it is I suppose it can only be a good thing." Her mother said somewhat exasperated at her daughters behavior of late. "Your father and I have been a bit worried for you. I've had to put hold a spell I've been working on lately. Still, at least it gave me a chance to see an error in the formula."

"Oh? An error? Those can be dangerous Pandora." An eccentric looking man said, looking up from The Daily Prophet, his rival news paper.

The woman's posture seemed to slump a fraction, feeling a little feint but not wanting to explain in detail in front of her daughter. "Well, yes, they can be Xeno. It was a good thing I've had time to look the spell over. I think... It may be time to have an apprentice, or someone to look over my work. Two sets of minds are better than one."

"Perhaps, it is also another set of eyes. Very well, do you have anyone in mind?" Xeno asked, setting aside The Daily Prophet.

"Well, there is that Weasley boy William."

"He wants to be called Bill, mum." Luna piped up from her breakfast.

"Yes dear, Bill Weasley seems like a decent boy. I hear he is plenty smart for it, and they are neighbors." Pandora wondered aloud.

"Well, we should ask Arthur about that, see what classes the boy is taking, that may determine if he is suitable or not. Old stories say though that they are descended from the Sidhe. It would match up if you ask me, if it weren't for that Septimus Malfoy bloke the Weasleys would be better off." Xeno went on, thinking up a storm for a potential article.

"Well, those Malfoys have silver tongues Xeno, and they can be deceptive at times. You know as well as I that the Sidhe thing is just a rumor. Next you'll tell me that the Longbottoms are Descended from the Druids or something."

"Dryads Pandora, Dryads. Spirits of the forest, why else would they have green thumbs? Although it wouldn't surprise me if there were druids in their family history." Xeno nonchalantly replied.

"Mum, can I go see Ginny today? She might be worried about me."

"Well, it has been a week since you went, I suppose so. Xeno I'm taking Luna to the Weasley's, maybe even talk to Arthur about a potential Apprenticeship."

"Very well, be sure to ask about the Sidhe thing." Xeno said before taking a sip of his tea as they went to get ready to travel.

**OoO  
Harry  
**

Harry stared wide eyed at the small crater of dirt. The rock that flew into the soil, causing an explosion of dirt and rock fragments. "That... That was too much chakra..."

Dropping an arm, Harry looked around hoping that no one seen or heard what had happened. Sure that no one was coming he went back to experimenting with the new technique, trying to find other things to practice the 'leaf sticking' exercise, as well as where else he could attach things. So far he had much luck sticking leaves to his arms, hands, and shoulders, pebbles and other such things were a bit harder to pull off. Progress was slow at times, but he would master this somehow before calling Iruka-sensei again. It took some doing, but he was now able to float multiple leaves for a few moments, it was draining to practice though, it did provide more levels to the skills at least.

It had been at least a week now since he had talked to Iruka. So far he was nearing the 50/100 on both the concentration and control skills.

It was then Harry had a brilliant idea. Gathering as many leaves as possible he made his way to the park.

There were the bullies of the neighborhood. It took some doing, but eventually Harry had a leaves sticking nearly everywhere on him, he also grabbed a couple of branches, using them as arms he waited. Just in time as they came near the bush he was hiding in. With a jump he roared as loudly as he could while waving his arms.

Things couldn't have worked any better, the bullies screamed and scrambled away in fear. His concentration slipped, just in time as he fell back laughing. He would never know that he was just a bit like his father before him, and at times his mother. Then again, kids will be kids no matter the generation.

With his fun had, Harry went back to Privet Drive, it was time to start looking through those other books. Sure the Library was helpful, but maybe there was more to learn from the available books he had.

**ooo  
Konoha Ninja Academy  
**

There was a surprise assembly, the Hokage decided he wanted to address the academy as a whole. There were many promised punishments, rewards, and general warnings when it came to corralling children to behave. As such, this was a special moment, it wasn't often the Hokage visited the Academy after the start or before the end of the year.

"Welcome, I am The Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. It fills me with joy seeing so many potential kunoichi and shinobi in training, knowing that our future will be here soon. I too was once an academy student such as yourselves when the Shodai Hokage held the very office I now hold. Know that it takes determination, and a Will of Fire to become great. Every single one of you has the potential, and it will take time to see it." The Hokage looked around at some of the awe on the many faces present, and the feigned excitement from others. All the more obvious now that he knew what to look for.

"Know though, that it just wasn't a single person, but a community that built this great nation. It was the Senju, Uchiha, as well as our fallen comrades the Uzumaki. Yes, our sister village of Uzushiogakure, it is why we wear the Red Spiral. To honor our fallen founding village. It was the will of these people that our village was created with various other clans that helped found this great village. From a time of warring clans to mighty villages, not the will of a single person but many others, to bring about peace in a time of unrest." The Hokage frowned fractionally with the amazed looks and confusion of many.

"Together, they fought, together they cried, and together they persevered. One mentor for every three students, we base our Genin teams in such a way with a Jounin. So far it has proven to be effective, and has since spread to other villages. We were the founders of the academy first, to train our youth in bunches and more quickly, then other villages forming followed suit. Being the first, we had to become great. Soon enough after the founding Konoha was the first at most stuff, even tragedy... and betrayal."

The surprise was genuine, as were the looks of concern across the assembly. This would be remembered.

"Various other Hidden villages don't like to advertise it, but each and every village has hunter squads to search down traitors. The most infamous of them is the Mizu-nin hunters who kill traitors where they stand when possible, taking the head and burning the body onsite. We try to bring them back alive if possible to face persecution, to investigate what had gone wrong, to try and reduce these numbers." The hokage tipped his hat, shadowing his eyes. "Sadly, we have recently come to find out more. That it starts here, in this very academy."

With that pronouncement many shinobi faded into view wearing various types of masks, surrounding various staff members and blocking the exits. Within moments much of the staff had been knocked out of commission, others were secured without much hassle. "Take these traitors to the T&I department, the rest shall go to the Uchiha Department for holding until further notice. Move."

The onlooking students watched it all happen in awe and a healthy dose of fear. The Hokage stood up, more imposing than before with his grandfatherly aura gone. "Remember, each and every Kage must make terrible decisions for the betterment of their village. I am more than just a head figure, I am a Dictator as well. What I say can be spoken Law. We speak only to the Emperor and his appointed Diamyo. Know that these traitors will be dealt with, know for you some that half of your worry is now gone. As your Hokage I am sorry that I haven't noticed such behavior coming from those that promised to protect and teach. Times are changing, hopefully for the better. For now keep what you have seen quiet, we are watching. School is dismissed until further notice, please leave in an orderly fashion."

* * *

Notes: So this was a bit difficult to expand upon until our dear Luna decided she wanted in on the action. So, Luna saves the day! Or the flow of the story at least. Who should be his next teacher after Iruka, let me know either through PM or review if you so please. There will be at least one more of Iruka and maybe a time jump to the next teacher... possibly. I may change my mind between the next chapter and further ones. Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: Sorry for the delay, there is not much reason other than procrastination. This will be a long chapter. I'm hoping that these won't happen often, they seem to create the most writers block. Reducing fluff and secondary potter characters. Learning more of Naruto for plot reasons, this takes time as there is a bit to learn. I'm hoping to increase posting speed eventually. It means some less background story however. There will be mistakes, please point them out, and I will eventually get to them. This feels incomplete, but it is done.

Disclaimer: What you see isn't mine. They belong to their respective owners.

**Training Arc II: Conflict**

**OoO**

One night, the world froze. Not even Harry was immune to such a thing this time. The moment was frozen in one very boring moment. The very millisecond where nothing of note happens, mainly to prevent memory clutter. A lesson had been somewhat learned from looping worlds. It was a simple solution. The problem was that it wasn't just the anchors that repeated, it was their companions, allies, as well as their foes and some non-important people. Thus cluttering the memory and taking up processing power.

_**Resetting world. Please Standby.  
Patch 1.1 released:  
-Chakra Items redistributed among Instance and Dungeon Loot Tables.  
-**__**Parties have been temporarily disabled until Corruption has been cleansed.  
-Entities known as Bijuu have been disabled in this world.  
**__**-To maintain balance, certain events shall be rewritten.**_

_**Standby for further updates.  
**_

The world started moving on once more. Harry turned over in his sleep, completely unaware of such a thing. The World Tree would need to be updated as necessary.

OoO  
**Harry**

Harry felt like it was time to move onto something else, [Leaf Sticking] was no longer leveling, it was in fact nearly maxed out. It was taking longer to train up in it for a single point gain. By then Harry had managed to unlock [Levitation III] and [Animation III], which he could do now along with the concentration exercise. The color changing was still at the beginning stage, he was having some difficulty changing an item's color, it was slow going.

[Leaf Sticking]  
Focus!  
98/100  
_This exercise was developed by the second Hokage Tobirama Senju in order to teach focus to the coming generations of Shinobi. Although he claimed it aided with teaching Chakra Control, in reality it was a focusing exercise to train the mind._

[Chakra Control]  
Efficiency  
97/100  
_With a balanced mind and body, there is control. Those out of balance will eventually find chaos. With practice, one determines when enough power is required for techniques. Those in high enough control can shape chakra itself without seals._

It was at this point Harry decided it might be best to continue looking for ways to improve the control exercises, there had to be something more than this. With triple the gains, there was also triple the exp needed to level, something Harry didn't foresee.

It had been at least a month now, so maybe it may be time to call upon Iruka again. Although, that thought led to still trying to figure out where he was from.

Then there was the search for the mythical Elemental Nations. It was going nowhere, not even the search for Konohagakure. There was no references to the place, the closest Harry had found was a translation of 'Village Hidden by the Tree Leaves' from an old form of Japanese. This was with the aid of the librarian, some time, and multiple searches through maps of Japan. The librarian thought it was the start of some book or story and encouraged such thoughts. '_Let her believe that, as long as it helps.'_

It was a ready made excuse at least. Various maps showed nothing sounding remotely like the name besides those in Japanese, and Japan was too small to hold everything Iruka detailed. The map Iruka had showed that the Elemental Nations were as large, if not larger than all of Asia.

There was going to be many questions to ask Iruka, and soon would be the time to do so. This made Harry somewhat suspicious of the man.

**OoO**  
A week later

With nothing much else to do, Harry decided it was time to try his new skills in the Labyrinth he recently found at the library. It was during a search for chakra when he stumbled into it, the maze had nearly trapped him inside at that time.

Harry had ensured that he was prepared this time, he had brought some snacks and drink with him. Along with that he also had one of uncle Vernon's golf clubs. It wouldn't be missed, he hardly ever took the set out, and by the looks would never be used since the golf trip. It was considered a weapon currently.

Feeling more ready than ever he entered the Labyrinth, a set of bars slammed down shut as soon as he was a few steps down the entrance.

**Now entering The Maze, find your way to the Exit. Rewards: EXP, Possible Skill Books, Possible Objects of Power, chances for Titles**

Looking past the bars Harry had realized that the world had frozen. With a determined look Harry Observed his surroundings. The walls looked to be old style bricks and some kind of mortar of the time, though there wasn't much dust to be seen. Despite the torches giving off minimal light, the halls seemed well lit by some other means. Then a notification popped up.

[The Maze: Level 1]  
_Welcome Gamer to The Maze Instance! This Instance has multiple levels to search through. The difficulty rises with each level completed. The record holder is The Player: Link Gryffindor, at level 35! Be on the look out for loot, hidden caches, and left behind gear. With the various other Gamers there is bound to be much. Will you leave your mark on the Maze? Find out now!_

**Observe has been increased by 10! ****Observe II now unlocked!**

The world seemed to blur for a moment, and everything seemed to be in focus just a bit more than before. Cautiously looking around once more, Harry found hidden panel that was slightly off against the wall. Kneeling down he pressed it inwards before it popped out revealing a Scroll and a Compass of sorts.

Pulling the items out, it felt like pulling something through mud, or sand. The objects had doubled!

**[Gemini Spell]**  
Primative  
_A spell to duplicate objects, made easier and more permanently by using objects of the same make. Useful for copying notes for studying and what not. True masters could create duplicates of many objects with the exception of noble materials. Note: Primative spells don't last for long! Use these items well!  
_

Harry unrolled the scroll, at the top was some words, they looked scribbled and illegible, squinting the words changed!

_"Greetings fellow Gamer! I am Link of Gryffindor! This scroll is not permanent, it will fade after three days, as will the compass, sorry about that. Still, you must be very lucky, or observant enough to see this hidden cache. I have hidden them throughout The Maze, for a few levels. Sorry I can't give you more aid, it would defeat the purpose of the maze. Still, I can help you with the first couple levels, these first scrolls and compass will lead the way to the original maps and compasses. Compasses always point to the Exit. Standard compasses don't work, don't try bringing one in in the future, they simply spin without direction. If you follow the green line, you will find a tool to aid you, so far the location doesn't change. The Red line will lead you to the original Map, the Blue line to the original level compass. Here is a hint, the original map and compass can be combined. The location of traps can not be mapped, they change often enough. As does other loot and treasures. Good luck fellow Gamer!"_

Harry couldn't believe his luck, he looked through the map to get an idea of where he should go first. After a moment of deliberation he decided it might be best to go for the map and compass first. The lines for them both went into the same room apparently. On his little trip, he had discovered many traps, from pitfalls to jump platforms with obstacles, there was even a point where he knew he had circled at least three times before finding out you have to walk backwards to move on.

It was tiring to say the least, especially when it came to levers instead of buttons. Button he could press with his chakra blasting technique, even if it was a form of chakra exercise. The trip was worth it, if only for the found loot along the way.

In another hidden cubby Harry had found a pair of leather forearm bracers which he had equipped after reading the description.

**[Trainee Arm Bracers]**  
+2 CON/STR/DEF  
+1 CAR  
_Provides a minor boost to CON, STR, and DEF, used by students of old times for blocking and parrying strikes. Wearers claim that these also assist in bargaining and a minor form of intimidation_

There was plenty of other items as well, from useful [Minor Health Potions] to not quite useful [Rusted Iron Dagger] that crumbled quite quickly when used. What seemed like a good find at first, that instead turned out be low level loot was food items. Eventually Harry figured it would be best to leave the food items for some other future Gamer, he certainly didn't want or need some of the items.

Although Harry did find some useful food items. It was wrapped in some kind of leaf, a small loaf of bread.

**[Everfull Bread]**  
+2 CON  
_Although lacking in any meaningful nutrients, this bread carries enough calories to press on. Everfull Bread is a ration food for travel, one loaf is enough to satisfy hunger for a full six hours. It is highly recommended to use as an emergency resource, and to get proper nutrients later on. The boost can only be used once a day, and lasts only 3 hours. Eating a second loaf will not yeild any benifits than hunger satisfaction. You have been warned.  
_

Finally making it to the marked area, Harry looked around, spotting two separate chests. Of course there was a minor pitfall with moving platforms that went side to side. The path to the other chest had platforms that went up and down, making it a little bit more tough to navigate through. Harry figured that these were more simple because of his age and level. There were even convenient ladders to get back to the entrance of the room, though not to the loot he was after.

It took a few tries to figure out the pattern, the fall was only enough to annoy him, not actually do any damage. After that it was simple enough to jump over to a chest. There was no fanfare, sparkling lights, or what not. The hinges didn't even creak when opening it. Inside was a copy of Link's map, without the added details it was simply an outline of the current maze. Making his way over to the other chest, a bit more easier than the previous, it contained a compass.

Remembering the hint Harry took the map out and put the compass on top of it. Nothing seemed to happen until more details made themselves known. wall sections turned blue, some rooms had key symbols, others had a mini box with a lock icon. Then there were sections of wall that were red, some of these areas he had passed so these were probably traps

After he searched the room a bit, there had to be something else to this room. It took a few moments but Harry found another hidden stash in the pitfall, it contained something that looked very familiar.

**[Ninja Toolbelt]**  
Perfect for slight of hand and secrecy!  
_This is more of a holster than a belt, but it is secure and can be hidden easily enough depending on the configuration. Infiltrators, spies, assassins, bodyguards, and security forces use such an item to hold tools, weapons, and other things. You may wear up to Three of these belts at a single time._

There was also another item, more of a bundle wrapped in cloth.

**[Lockpicks]**  
No mechanical lock is safe for long!  
_These lockpicks change depending upon which type of lock you encounter! From simple mechanisms to elaborate monstrosities, no mechanical lock will be locked for long. Be warned, improper use of these tools will see them damaged in short order! The higher the skill, the less chance of damaging these tools._

Harry decided it would best to put the toolbelt on his thigh like Iruka-sensei had his on. It looked like a cargo pocket than a holster at the moment, which was alright. He then added the lockpicks inside. This brought a flash to his skills tab. Opening the skills window he was surprised to see another skill set available to him.

**[Mechanical Lockpicking]**  
5 points  
_With this skill you will no longer be locked outside of your house ever again, or anyone else's for that matter. This skill levels out the more it is used, increases picking speed, increases success chance, and decreases chance of damaging tools of the trade. Note: some locks can be enhanted to prevent lock picking! You must break the enhantment or find the correct key to unlock these locks._

Looking at the map, and back at the skill, it was a no brainer. He activated the [Mechanical Lockpicking] skill.

To be fair, he thought the skill would automatically gift him the knowledge about lockpicking. It still took trial and error to finally pick a door open. He had also damaged a couple of lockpicks. They seemed magical though, the pick part would automatically change it's shape to be of better use. It was a skill he may need to either practice or read upon. It was at this point he also realized that there was no 'lever' to turn the lock without breaking the pick. His temporary solution was one of the old daggers he found, it was dull, especially around the tip. It had clicked to Harry that this particular dagger may have been used for this very purpose ages back.

Behind the door was a chest with a key in it already, as well as a couple stashes. Harry went for the chest first. Turning the key, he was rewarded with a click, and the lid coming loose. Inside was a funny wooden flute, some small weird looking arrow/darts, as well as a strange looking chain. The chain was about long as his arm, and had a somewhat heavy rod at each end. He used his trusty skill to see what they actually were.

**[Flute Blowgun]**  
Stealth Weapon  
_The perfect cover for a ninja, being a street performer. No one would expect it, being able to hide in plain site while entertaining the innocent, observing your foe for any weaknesses. This tool can be used to take out these foes without anyone noticing until it is too late. With a twist of the head, the music holes are covered allowing the darts to be blown out the open end. Such darts can be tainted by knock out fluids and powders, to poison.  
_

Harry leaned back away from the flute, starting at it wide-eyed. There was at least five bundles of the small needle like arrows. To think that such a small thing could be a weapon, a possibly deadly one at that! With wary eyes, he scanned the other thing, it looked sort of like a necklace.

**[Manriki-Gusari]  
**The Final Stand Tool, Epic Quality!  
_This tool none expect to be a weapon, both offensive as well as defensively used. Wrapped around the first for a more devastating punch, to blocking bladed weapons from slicing at you by quickly wrapping around a blade. Wrapped around the forearm for added protection, to swinging about like a mace to knock foes about. This particular tool can be worn like a necklace, or kept in a pocket. Many overlook it as a weapon, seeing nothing but a mere trinket. The chain links forged from the mythical quicksilver, and enchanted to be durable. The weights are light for the user, but heavy against their foes. Starmetal some would call it, able to channel energies with ease. Let none but the dead know of this tool!_

He was in awe of the find, he immediately put the item around his neck, curiously it didn't count as we weapon like his 'borrowed' golf club was. The flute was a weapon, and had to be put in his inventory. Currently Harry couldn't justify adding it to his ninja pouch. He couldn't risk putting them in his pocket afraid that the darts would stab him and possibly kill him.

There seemed to be nothing else in the chest. Harry turned to check the other stashes. Most were food items, a few rusted and blunted weapons, others were broken beyond repair. He found an item, it was broken sure, but it was an epic quality [Bow of the Forest]. It looked well used, and had broken as a result of some kind of desperate defense. Harry figured that he might be able to fix it in the future, somehow. Harry also knew that there may be hidden stashes, but decided that this was good enough from this room.

Leaving the room, he decided to check one more locked room before continuing on to the other item Link provided. The door was somewhat easier to picklock than the other, it still took some time to do though. Inside was a raided library of sorts, most of the books were burned, torn asunder, and left to rot. There was some kind of faded symbol painted on the wall. Probably people who did this, not that Harry cared at the moment.

It took a while to dig around the remains. Many of the intact titles looked interesting, even if the books themselves were ruined. [Potions: GrandMaster Level] [The Secrets of Alchemy], [Foci Free Spellcasting], Some titles were destroyed entirely and deliberately. Sou- -ic was one such title that was cut and scribbled out, the rest was burned to ash. Nec- -on was another one, although harry didn't feel up to touching that scrap, it gave off an aura of pure evil.

It took a few moments but Harry had found a hidden panel on the wall. Inside was a single book, there was evidence of more in ages past. He opened up the book, ignoring the option to instantly learning the skills. Some things required knowing before diving in.

**[Power of Air]**  
_"Many call air a supplementary class of power. Merely a tool. Fools that they are! Air is the very thing that keeps us alive, essential for most life as we know it. With a swipe of a open hand we can create a small wall of wind. To push things away from us, to push things to others. A simple swipe with palms open. Those that know and practice the Power of Air, can also create a bolt of air that explodes, pushing away many near its center. I have known masters who can use a gentle swipe to slice rocks into two, and could punch perfect circles through barriers. I will now teach you, here in this book, how to swipe at air to first defend yourself, then eventually to defend others by attacking back. We are a secret society of mana users. You can take out all forms of water, snuff out all fires. Yet you can't stop the powers of air.__ Beware however, of the practitioners of earth, for like mountains, they do not bow no matter how hard the wind blows."_

Harry continued to read through the book until a notification popped up.

**You have learned [Wind Barrier]!  
****You have learned [Windbolt]!**

There was much to learn, but this might be enough to get the job done. Harry added a makeshift bookmark to continue later on.

From there he went to the last destination. It was a puzzle trap, one that required moving items around to pressure plates. With each pressure plate properly set up, platforms rose up making a jumping challenge to the chest in the room. It was tedious to do. Still, Link did say it may be important.

The chest was unlocked, and it contained a series of belts and pouches. Harry took a closer look.

**[Quick Access Belts]**  
6 pouches, 3 holster loops.  
_What adventurer would you be without quick access to your tools? Equipping this item will allow in combat change of equipment, rather than opening windows or bags. Simply add the item to a slot and wish for the item, it should appear in your hand quick enough. You may configure how they look once equipped. They work with any other enchanted item, temporarily taking in that enchantment while equipped._

It intrigued Harry that it was 'quick access', perhaps it would help with getting items quicker? Donning them that was indeed the case. One belt acted like a regular belt would, except that it had 2 pouches and 2 holster loops near his hips for easier access. The other belt went around his shoulder, one loop becoming sort of a holster for the golf club. The other 4 pouches across the chest for easier access as well. He noticed though that it didn't affect his ninja pocket. He got the feeling though that not many would notice he was wearing the belts just like the ninja pocket.

With a shrug Harry went through his inventory to fill a couple of the pouches. One for the 'health' potion, one for 'mana' that seemed to return his MP meter, another pouch for one of the [Everfull Bread], and another pouch for a water bottle. It was far simpler to use the new belt than searching the inventory window. This left him with 2 weapon loops and 2 pouches for whatever else. Harry also took the time to try out the bread, it did worked as advertised. It tasted something like honey and some kind of spice, it was easy to eat and indeed satisfied his hunger for now. The extra CON stat was just a bonus really.

Feeling a little re-energized Harry searched the room for any stashes, because surely this couldn't be it. Link had to have added something here to make thins interesting.

There was a panel, but it was stuck. It felt like someone jammed it in on purpose. The club wouldn't help here, it was too wide to fit between the small opening, and the few usable daggers were too aged to use force on. It was quite the problem.

Harry sat down hard, feeling frustrated. To calm himself he took out a leaf to concentrate on something, to focus on a plan. It was both to fill out the skills which capped now at 99/100 each from the constant use throughout the maze. It took a few moments, but in idea hit him. He also facepalmed, the solution was simple, the leaf sticking exercise.

Kneeling at the panel, he put both of his hands flat on it, using what he learned from the exercise to hold the panel, hoping to pry it open. At first it wouldn't budge, but Harry was determined. Placing both feet on the wall of the panel he pushed back, keeping a firm chakra grip on the panel and attempting something new. Pushing chakra against the wall with his feet. Harry was able to pull the panel out, he flew back into a roll, dropping the panel. It also finished the skills!

**Congratulations! You have completed **[Leaf Sticking]!  
**Congratulations! You have completed **[Chakra Control]!  
**Your Chakra Capacity increase by 50 Points!**

With a groan Harry got up to look at what was hidden. Inside was a broken wooden shield, some ripped up bags, and bits of broken metal that looked like lockpicks. The only thing intact was a scroll.

_We are in pursuit of the ones known as the Dark Brotherhood as well as the Thieves Guild. We have destroyed this stash to deny resources to them and their partners. Know that we will find you too should you be affiliated with these scum.  
_

Harry frowned, there was a strange symbol at the bottom of the note, it looked like a black dragon of some kind. With a scoff harry threw the scroll back in the stash. He also noticed a scratched out symbol above the stash, one that looked like a latter inside a diamond.

Looking at the recovered map, the exit wasn't far. Deciding that this was enough for today Harry went to investigate.

There was a stone guardian of some kind guarding the exit. With a frown Harry walked back to the belt room. He needed something to defeat the guardian, and he had the feeling the golf club wouldn't work out, the darts would have no chance of working, and he did not want to get close to it to see if he could punch it with the chain. He decided to try learning the new wind spells.

It took a bit to get used to the spells. It was sort of like chakra control, except with magic. He had to infuse the wind with magic, too little and it was barely a breeze, too much and the spells exploded on him sending him to the ground. It was annoying since it did no damage to himself when it occurred. Considering his target he felt it would be better to learn the [Windbolt] first. It was like trying to catch smoke with his bare hands. It was simple to cast, but near impossible to control. He once even turned a wind barrier into multiple smaller bolts that didn't do much besides splash against the thick platform.

It took multiple attempts before he could make the windbolt successfully, and multiple more for it to be useful. At that point the windbolt slammed into the target taking small chunks of stone out, the target being a platform. The trick was to make the bolts as small as possible while retaining the same power. Another issue was that sometimes he accidentally made a [Wind Barrier] that didn't do much, seemingly. So far the winbolts were as large as a grapefruit. It would have to do. The practice had pushed him up to 60/100 for the skill, and 23/100 for the wind barrier. It would have to be enough.

The battle took a bit of time, and Harry also learned that if focused properly, he could flip the guardian on it's back when it went for a jump. The Guardian would try to ram him, or squish him with a high jump. When it spun that's when it charged, giving Harry enough time to dodge. When it shook it was preparing for a jump. It was a tedious battle. Every now and then Harry would chakra blast a chunk of stone at it, followed by a wind barrier. It was a bit weaker than the windbolt, but it was effective enough. With vigilant eyes he prevented taking any serious damage besides grazes.

Finally the thing shook violently before exploding. Harry dived out of the way and left the room in time to not take a single hit. A dust cloud erupted making it a little hard to breath, but Harry was sort of expecting it. With only minor coughs he walked down the hall a bit to get a breather as well as looking at the stats and notifications.

**Congratulations, you have defeated the Stone Guardian! 2500 EXP Rewarded!  
****Congratulations, you are now Level 3! 10 Attribute points, 20 Skill Points Rewarded!**

Harry Potter  
[The Boy Who Lived]  
Level 3  
HP: 225/300  
MC: 75/400  
CC: 300/600

Harry took a couple sips from the health potion, noting that it cleared out his wounds rather quickly. He put the flask back, noting it was still mostly full. A few sips of water worked wonders with breathing easier. He then went to check on the boss room.

Inside looked too neat to have survived an explosion. Harry chalked this up as a weird gamer thing. Over by where it was guarding was a chest, and where it died was a golden key with a diamond inlaid the handle. Using it he unlocked the chest, the key disappeared. Inside was a sack of silver coins, a standard black leather wallet with £50, as well as a Unique Item. Harry used observe on it.

**[Rod of Shadows]**  
Epic Quality  
_Ebony wood, 11 1/2 inches, with a Onyx focusing stone encased by New Moon Silver at the base of the handle, uniquely unremarkable. This tool is perfect for casting concealing spells and wards. Enhances the effects of such spells and items when equipped._

Harry had mixed emotions about the 'rod'. On one-hand it was his first wand, on the other-hand, it would serve no use to him currently. He picked it up carefully, noting that it sent a paradox feeling through him. It felt cold and warm at the same time, it shot out some silver sparks that disappeared, like they became part of the shadows. With a shrug Harry added it to his inventory for later eventual use.

With that he left the first level of the dungeon. There were stairs That went 'up' to the exit, and stairs that went 'down' to the next level. It was time to go back home though, he felt that it was long enough and he was getting tired.

He groaned as he realized it was still in the afternoon with the real world. Sleep would have to wait. As he left the library, Harry decided that tomorrow night he would call upon Iruka for more training in Chakra. He hadn't spent any attribute points yet, but felt that he could do that in time.

**OoO  
Hokage Office**

"Well, it seems that we had to do plenty of arrests lately Hiruzen."

"That is Hokage-Sama to you advisor Homaru."

"Oh don't get all high and mighty on us Hiruzen, we've known you since our academy days."

"Advisor Koharu now is not the time, we are dealing with a village wide crisis at the moment, one that is slowly pushing the Uchiha out of favor. One that is centered around the Civilian council which you, Homaru, and Danzo should have been on top of from the start. With the various interrogations that started from those traitorous teachers to various merchants they all point to two sources. One from outside the village, and one that is inside the village. Currently we are following what paper trail there is to follow outside, and let me tell you! Most of this information is going towards our S-Rank Bounty Orochimaru! If that isn't a shocker the other that is going inside is to those affiliated with most of the Civilian Council in some form or another!"

Two of the three advisors seemed surprised, the other looking on impassively as the Hokage laid down what was going on.

"In the span of a week we have captured and secured quite a bit of traitors. It's gotten to the point that we uncovered a plot to steal an heir to the Hyuga clan! We have since put a stop to it before they could even come along. We have even done some rather discreet questioning of the Uchiha, chasing rumors and quashing them as we lay them to rest. Some force is slowly trying to destabilize our village, and they might have succeeded in less than two generations had we not caught it now."

"Surely not Sar-... Hokage-Sama! It would take time to rebuild our civillian population and infrastructure if that were the case!"

"It has been some time coming Hokage-Sama, you shouldn't have let the civillian council of merchants even have a say in the first place, just as I advised you all those years ago." The final advisor commented, having mulled over the information.

"It was a necessity that couldn't have been avoided Advisor Danzo. With the fall of the Uzumaki, it was necessary. They provided a safe trade route between here and beyond. We had lost plenty of resources since the fall of Uzushiogakure. We had to have a bargaining leeway with those merchants."

"At the cost of higher taxes and personal ownership of stores. Something that should have stayed in the clans in the first place."

"Maybe so, but we are nearly caught up plus interest. This meeting is simply to keep abreast of things."

"If that is so, then why isn't the Jonin or ANBU commander here for the brief as well Hokage-Sama?" Unnoticed Danzo sat up straighter, noticing that fact.

"Simple. This is just a ploy to keep you three here as we do a surprise audit upon your assets in tandem with our investigations. They should be done about now."

An ANBU squad shunshined in, one with a Weasel mask holding out a scroll. "It is done Hokage-Sama, here is your report. The room is on full lock down now."

"Lock down, Hiruzen what is the meaning of this!"

"We have come to the conclussion that the civilian council could not move without inside information and assistance. There were too many well placed shinobi traitors to be coincidence. The fact that many interrogations say that they have been dumbing down the graduation requirements. Mainly to allow more civilian trained shinobi to pass, which is hindering our effective combat strength over the years. Did you know out of every full class that passes, nearly eighty percent don't make it to genin? Our reserves are small, which means that we have shinobi trained civilians out there. Many of whom are missing, or moved elsewhere. We can't track every single one of them, but we have found that their families move away towards rice country. Those that have stayed here have gone 'missing'. It was under investigation, one that is ongoing. Now would be a good time Student."

Danzo slumped over suddenly as he was subdued by a seal under his cushion.

A secret door opened up revealing a white haired man stepping out. "I knew something was going on there, there has been a movement of assets since the start of your investigation Hokage-sama."

"Take him away, do not let anyone remove the suppression seal. Koharu, Homaru, you will keep silent on this matter. You are also put under house arrest and observation until this matter is cleared. Guards, take them away." The Hokage watched impassively as his orders were followed. Once they were gone he slumped down, murmuring to his student. "This is a mess Jaraiya."

"No shit sensei. You will also need to see to it that ROOT is taken care of, preferably in person with wartime footing if possible."

"That is not far from the truth, we will need almost every ANBU squad available for this task." The Hokage rubbed his face, tired of it all.

"It has to be done. Also, what about that teacher of yours, Iruka?" Jayaira asked, taking a seat across from his sensei.

"We have no idea, he has been asleep since three this afternoon. Summoned by this Harry Potter, has there been any information on that yet?"

"None that I would call reliable. Most that fit that description are from the Mist, or from the Land of Snow. No missing persons fitting either. This is some kind of new kekkei genkai thing to pull someone from conscious to sleep like that. Sort of like the Uchiha eye thing some stories claim."

"The Tsukuyomi, but this is different to that."

"Anyway, you know there will need to be an election soon to replace the Elder's Council, or at least Danzo. As well as something to placate the civilians, this won't be quiet for long. We may also need to find this Harry Potter kid. Do you think Iruka might be able to bring them back from this 'sleep'?"

"It is hard to say Jaraiya. For now all we can do is wait and see. For now, we plan on our next steps with the village. Harry Potter can wait a bit more."

With that they got to work planning the next moves, cleansing the village.

**OoO**  
**Harry's Dreamscape**

"Potter Harry."

"Iruka-Sensei."

They both stood apart from each other, somewhat distrustfully. Quite understandable all things considered. There was no information from both parties about the other.

"Is there a reason you have called upon me Potter-san? We are in the middle of an investigation, and it may be all hands on deck." Iruka decided to start first, seeking a few clues to better shape his responses.

"I have mastered the leaf sticking exercise. There are also a few questions I would like to ask you."

"Very well, speak then Potter-san. You may demonstrate after you answer a few questions of my own."

"Is there any other skills to learn, I can comfortably hold a leaf anywhere I want for some time. What else is there to learn?"

"Of course there's more to learn. Tell me, who is the Emperor of the land."

"There is no Emperor, the last true empire fell years ago. Why do you need to know this?"

"How can you know of chakra yet not know how to use it? Surely you can't be the only one where you live. Everyone is born with it, I've explained it before."

"The only chakra available is for meditation and theory. There has been no mention of chakra enhanced Jutsu anywhere. The only mentions of energy is all spiritual. There is no 'great elemental nations', or places big enough to hold it. I have checked, the only thing I could find was a translation of your village name, and that was for a minor country!"

Narrowing his eyes Iruka noted that the boy truly believed what he was saying. "There is no one named Harry Potter, nor anyone that matches your description. Tell me Harry Potter, how do merchants travel, and how do you transport multiple people."

"Merchants, who are merchants? There are many ways to transport people, bus, cars, trains, planes. Just where exactly is the 'Elemental Nations'. You look chinese!" Harry didn't like the sound of the conversation, it was too angry.

"Very well. Show me what you have learned Potter-san." Iruka said, putting a hand over one of his pouches.

Harry took a leaf and stuck it firmly to his forehead, before holding up another on a fingertip, it started spinning without losing balance. "You said there are Shadows as leaders. Can you explain that a bit more? Who is your leader?"

The display put Iruka off balance a bit, but he recovered quickly. "The Kage, secret leaders of our hidden ninja villages. We are a secretive people, and needed a name for our leader for the civilian population. Our Kage is the Hokage, the Fire Shadow, the current leader is the Sandiame Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. He used to be the leader before the Yondiame Hokage, Minato Namikaze. He was killed as he took down the great tailed beast, the _Kyūbi no Yōko. _Our village is in the country of Fire. Tell me of your place of origin please."

Deciding that the display wasn't enough to impress, Harry added another leaf on another finger, sent to spin counterclockwise. "I come from the United Kingdom, from the country of England, in the county of Surrey. Our leader is Queen Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God, of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, and of her other Realms and Territories Queen, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith. Her appointed Prime Minister is currently Margaret Thatcher, the so called Iron Lady. We are mainly 'civilians'. We have a police force that assist in the public. Any serious issues is determined by those in charge of our country, and have their own military to call upon. We don't exactly have hidden villages dedicated to secret soldiers as far as I know."

"Do you even have a map you can show me Potter-san. I'm curious as to what your country looks like. Perhaps it is beyond our own borders."

Harry thought about it for a moment, before remembering that this was his dream. With a thought he summoned one that he vaguely remembered. It was a decent design, for good measure he also thought up a world map to show Iruka. "This is what the United Kingdoms looks like. I am from here, or about there anyway."

Iruka was absorbing the map, there was so much to take in. There were no detailed maps like these anywhere to be found. There seemed to be entire oceans, and giant land masses. The 'United Kingdom' seemed small compared to the rest. And yet, he noticed that there were multitudes of towns and cities far larger than anything he had seen. The action also brought up more questions. "How did you do this... Pull these maps from nowhere. Is this some kind of Genjutsu?"

"No? This is my dream... I needed a teacher, and you showed up... I can end the dream at any moment if I wanted to." Harry knew he might have said too much, since Iruka went stiff as a board.

Iruka was horrified to realize that this was indeed a dream. Shaking his head he had to focus first at the task at hand, also to have bit more time to think. "Right... a dream. Anyway, why did you need a teacher in chakra? Do you not seriously have it where you come from, this Surrey."

"I told you last time, I'm the only one that can perform chakra through a unique event. Is there anything else to learn, or is this all you will teach me, leaf sticking."

"Fine, since you seemed to understand this basic exercise, I will now teach you the fundamental handseals for molding chakra energies. Do not apply chakra though! Jutsu creation is a thing, but requires intimate knowledge of what each seal represents! As well as assistance should things go wrong! The very first one you've learned is the Ram handseal, like so." For the next while Iruka taught Harry the handseals. Something that took a bit of time since these were foreign to Harry, and felt complicated to do. It boggled his mind that Iruka could fly through the various handseals near seamlessly the other time.

"That is good Harry Potter, you will eventually get these down. Once you can do these properly I may teach you some other techniques. For another chakra exercise you will now learn to use chakra to protect and enhance your body to a degree. This is essential for the next major chakra control exercise. This technique is also to help you understand your chakra network. You will force chakra to make your skin more durable to a degree. Sort of a shield around your body. We call this the body hardening technique. You simply cycle chakra throughout your body."

"Why would someone do that? It seems kind of wasteful."

"Well, for one, it increases your body's durability. Ninja are constantly moving and doing some dangerous stuff compared to the average civilian. It increases recovery rates from scrapes and bruising for one. For another, when properly used, you can have your body do much more than the average civilian. Like so." Iruka then leapt around, rolling, and balancing on weird places for a moment. When Iruka was done with his routine he had balanced himself on a chair by his toes. Harry had no hope of doing that anytime in this session. "I am using chakra as an aid to do this. There are exercises out there that improve upon this."

Sitting down in the chair he invited Harry to sit in the other. "Eventually with practice the body will automatically do this. Be warned though, do not do this for long periods of time when starting out. It can lead to chakra burns in the body's chakra network. It will be sort of like the release you did the last time, except this time you will keep the chakra at a very small trickle. You do not want this going at full speed to start off. To aid you in this task use the Ram seal to focus on."

Harry did as was told, having practiced placing leaves around his body and feeling how the chakra reacted. This was simply more intense. Unnoticed a notification popped up.

**[Body Hardening Technique] Learned!****  
**

It was slow going to focus the chakra, having first tried moving chakra from finger to finger. The feeling was like heat moving across Harry's hand, somewhat comforting. Now if only he could replicate this throughout his body.

During this time, Iruka was planning on what to do with the information he learned. It was apparent that Harry Potter had practiced the leaf exercise for quite a while, or at least intensely. If that was the case, then he could possibly pick this technique early as well. It may have been a stupid idea to teach a new practitioner of chakra about handseals before the fundamentals of chakra. The more Iruka thought about it, the more he realized that he may need to take Harry with him to Konoha somehow. The fact that this may be a new kekkei genkai technique was worrying.

Iruka decided that this may be his only chance. He had attempted to grab him. Harry, already on edge dodges by luck.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm taking you to Konoha, this is to keep you safe! Now hold still!"

Harry dodged left before quickly firing off a [Wind Barrier] at Iruka, he knew it wouldn't keep the man off balance for long, but it was enough to finally leave the instance.

The windblast was a surprise, surely this kid may have been from Sunagakure, maybe. Iruka attempted to go for a knockout kick at Harry. The boy barely dodged, having fallen back to the floor. Iruka tried going for a chop, only for the world to dissolve.

He was awake and in the Kage tower infirmary. "Damn it!"

Harry woke up with a gasp, he had messed up somehow. "Darn it!"

**OoO**

Harry got a restless night, he had a quick breakfast worrying his aunt before going to the park to vent his frustrations. Swinging branches, blasting rocks into the ground, and some frustrated growling Harry finally calmed down some. The little hidden area was now a mess of dirt and wood chunks everywhere. His palms also ached something fierce, like they were on fire. With a hiss harry unclenched his palms. "This must be chakra burns... This was completely stupid, and I don't even know how to treat this! Argh!"

He tried taking some of the healing potion, sipping at it to conserve it. "It never makes sense why they chug a whole potion, it seems wasteful." Harry commented to himself. The potion mostly worked, the burns sort of healed enough that it wasn't noticeable. His hands still felt tender though, so he was a bit ginger with them. It made dinner a bit awkward later, but explained that he had played a bit too hard.

As he prepared for bed, there was a niggling feeling of regret though, that he hadn't trusted Iruka, even if the other person didn't quite trust him either. "That could have gone better..." It would be another restless night.

**OoO**

**Hokage Tower**

Iruka was irritated, that much could be observed. The Hokage stared at his subordinate, calculating how to start off. "You chased off the boy. Especially after training him, partially, on how to use the Body Hardening technique. Why didn't you just bring him in Chunin Umino."

Iruka knew better than to reply, this was a debriefing.

"This boy could have been a decent asset to our forces. You say this Potter Harry has the potential to be an S-rank shinobi. Where do you think he will learn if he can't find a suitable instructor? At some point his chakra will entropy without a proper outlet, you know this as well as I." The Hokage tampered his pipe with some fresh tobacco, the only thing betraying the anxiety of the situation. "Potter-san has no prior knowledge of chakra correct? Yet this boy doesn't look like anyone in the Elemental nations."

"What am I to do Sandaime-Sama? Teach the boy our ways? We don't even know if we can find him out in the world. For all we know this could be a ploy by Kirigakure to learn our secrets. Or even Suna at this point, he used some kind of wind jutsu to knock me back." Iruka tried to reason, it may well be a losing argument though.

"Perhaps, but what is a few well known skills compared to bloodlines? I know for a fact that chunin level shinobi and kunoichi know the shunshin variants, replacement techniques, transformations, as well as the standard bunshin. E and D Rank techniques are near nothing to Shinobi. Should you come across this boy again, do not antagonize them. Try to bargain with them, information for information. You say his clothes looked too clean cut to be hand made correct? Yet had no indication he was a Noble. This points to beyond the Elemental Nation, perhaps they have industrialization where the boy hails from. Just as we have stuff this boy doesn't have."

Sitting back the Sandiame Hokage lit his pipe, and puffed on for a few moments, the seal enforced silence pressing on Iruka. With one last puff the Hokage leaned forward. "Should you meet this Boy once more you are to apologize immediately. No questions about his whereabouts, you will continue teach him the basic three. Treat him as a prodigious student who is fast tracking to Genin. Once he is sufficiently trained we shall plan on what to do from there. We shall look for general jutsu for them to use, consult Kakashi-san for assistance on this, he has a broad understanding of Jutsu."

This irritated Iruka something fierce. "I know a few helpful jutsu myself Hokage-Sama. I am not one of the ranking academy instructors because I only teach the basic three. Besides that, I will not allow someone like Hatake-san near Harry Potter at this age!"

"Ho? And why is that Umino-san."

Startling Iruka turned to the voice to see a masked silver haired young man lazily flipping through a orange book. Straightening up, he decided to explain, "For one, I've seen your track record, you've already failed a couple of genin squads already, some of which proved in the academy to be promising teams."

With a shrug Kakashi explained that one. "The first team had no care for each other, and did not understand the meaning of teamwork. The second team were cheats that would have somehow find a way to die on a D-Rank mission. I've read the description of this Harry Potter, and have recently come back from the Land of Snow, there are no missing persons matching that description. Green eyes aren't exactly common up that way. The technique is certainly unique, maybe even a kekkai genkai yet unheard of."

"And where would you say this person comes from then Kakashi-san? If you were to guess." Iruka retorted.

"Well, shorter than the average child points to the land of Snow. Black messy hair is a signature of many clans, especially the Uchiha here. It is entirely possible that this kid could be a mutant offspring of the Uchiha if this dream technique is true. Green eyes are native here, Mizu, and Sand. The only thing that discounts all of this is the fact that he spoke of cars, planes, and a queen. Your quick little map drawing is telling on it's own. So if I had to say, the boy comes from another country past the borders, or another reality altogether, and that there is no way to bring them here. They may be one of a kind as far as we know, and need to teach them some skills or they're liable to kill someone, perhaps themselves most likely."

The silence following such an explanation said much. Sarutobi took a few more puffs from his pipe, Iruka was just gaping like a fish. "It is as close as we can tell. I shall converse with Enma of the Monkey clans for more information about alternative realities. The summons are unique like that, and it may provide just as many answers as more questions. Good work Kakashi."

As Kakashi looked pleased with himself he was about to leave. The Hokage had more words though. "Oh, and you will still teach Iruka here some minor elemental jutsu. Keep it Genin and Chunin level for this Potter kid. Teach Iruka here some Jonin techniques, you will also help them become Jonin. If you won't take on a Genin Team, then you will take on an apprentice. This is nonnegotiable. You, Iruka, will also become at least a Tokubetsu Jonin, if not a fully fledged Jonin someday if I have anything to say about it. You are good as a teacher yes, but you also have potential to become great as well. So get ready for this. You both have your orders, dismissed." With that the Hokage spun his chair around to look out at the village.

Kakashi looked sour at the idea of teaching someone. Iruka was stunned that he may very well have a promotion he didn't ask for. There would be much cursing, to which Sarutobi just smirked to himself about, simply listening to the bickering. Things were now looking up for Konohagakure.

**OoO  
Harry  
**

It had been a couple of days now since the argument and resulting fight. Harry knew better, and was feeling guilty, but still justified. He decided he would give Iruka another chance, now that he felt that they may have some time to cool off. Maybe learn some of the moves that Iruka had used against him. Maybe it was time to learn something that wasn't chakra related?

With that on his mind, harry closed his eyes and called out "[The Dreamer]!"

Opening his eyes he is greeted by someone new!

With a leap back Harry had prepped himself for a fight. "Who are you!"

The boy too had leaped back and was standing ready with a kunai, his face hidden behind a half mask. "I swear if this is some prank Obito! Kai!"

Nothing seemed to happen.

With wide eyes the other boy got into a more ready stance than before. Harry attempted to copy it, weary of this new comer, although the boy had a headband like Iruka's. At some unknown signal they dived at each other, with Harry attempting to go low as the other boy went high.

It was a mostly unfair fight after a couple of moments. The only advantage Harry had would have been an airbolt, if the other boy didn't suddenly remember they had other skills than brawling on the ground. Within moments Harry was restrained, although not gagged.

"Ok, now that I have you at my mercy, explain yourself." the boy said squatting down to eye level at Harry.

"This is my dream. I was looking for my teacher, Iruka-sensei. Instead you showed up!"

"Oh? And what does this Iruka-sensei look like?"

"He was wearing a vest over a blue shirt and pants. He had a scar across his nose, and has pointy ponytail. He was wearing headband like yours!"

This got the boys attention, "You are an academy student? Of Konoha?"

"Who are you! You can't just go around attacking people! I am Harry Potter, I wanted to apologize to Iruka for an... argument we had. Can you let me go now please? This kind of hurts."

"In a minute. You must answer some questions for me to prove that you are affiliated with Konohagakure. Who is the current Kage of the village?"

"Sarutobi the Sandiame Hokage." Harry felt that the full answer Iruka provided would not help his case.

"And where is our village located?"

"The land of Fire, Konohagakure No sato."

"Hm. Acceptable... Now, the final and most important question... What's a good excuse for being late?" The boy figured a feint would throw the boy off balance.

Harry looked at the boy, deciding to go with the truth, even if it was something that happened to him often enough. "Helping a little old lady with some errand. They were superstitious about a curious black cat, and were busy talking about getting lost on the road of life. That's why I was late?"

The boy kept their stare up, slightly creeping Harry, before cutting the binding loose. "Hatake Kakashi, you can call me Kakashi-senpai. You are going to be my minion."

Harry had a feeling that this teacher would not be as nice as the last one. However he did speak up. "I am not your minion! I'm here to learn!"

"And you will learn, minion." With crossed arms Kakashi stuck his nose in the air. _It would make being on the same team with a fangirl and Obito more bearable. Especially with the war going on right now._

**OoO  
****Lovegood Residence**

"I want to learn Sign Language Mum."

Pandora looked up from her improvised desk as her daughter stood on the other side. "A sensible goal I suppose, any reason honey?"

"It would be fun." Luna replied, giving one of her cute innocent smiles, the type that make parents worry in an instant.

Peering at her daughter, Pandora relented. "Fine, we can get a teacher for you. Maybe Bartemius Crouch might help with that."

"Crouch? Crouch Sr? are you sure it would be wise to allow him close to our little moon?" Xeno was walking by with and poked his head in the door. "Whatever would we need to rely on Crouch Sr. for anything?"

"Luna dear wants to learn Sign Language. He's the only one that comes to mind when it comes to languages. He learned Mandarin Chinese for merlin's sake." Pandora explained as Xeno leaned against the door frame.

"Pish Posh, I know a guy who can teach it better than Crouch Sr. can. I met him on one of my travels to Switzerland. He owes me a favor, and is more friendly than the other guy. I'm pretty sure you met him at least once."

"Is it that one guy with the stovepipe hat? Had that funny looking beard, and tall looking? That Abraham fellow." Pandora mused aloud.

"No, the shorter one with a bowl cut and his friends, Moe and Company I think." Xeno cracked a smile at the thought of them.

"Ah, yes, they were an entertaining lot weren't they. I suppose so, a far better disposition than Crouch Sr. at least."

"Very well, I shall floo him at once, barring that maybe a letter. It's been a bit since I've met the Howard brothers and company." Xeno enthused, walking out, before coming back. "Why do you want to learn sign language Little Moon?"

"It would be fun." The same innocent smile.

Xeno squinted at her, before shrugging. "Hm.. Ok then."

* * *

Notes: Right, sorry to drop it off here, but it is going to be a bit too long of a chapter and would be better suited for the next chapter. This is also the end of slightly mirroring A Fighting Chance, hopefully. Now we go into training, with more teachers. This means we can add more time before going to Hogwarts. It doesn't make sense to cram everything in two chapters and send him off to Hogwarts. Expect some chapters dedicated to interludes, mainly for missing background stories. Expect skills, quests, and what not eventually, I will attempt to post his current condensed stats at the bottom.

Is there anything you wish Harry to learn before eventually going to the wizarding world? Any dungeon ideas and locations would be neat as well. Remember, it has to be something that someone in the academy will learn, maybe even fresh genin eventually. The next few jutsu harry will learn is this: Basic three, and the Naruto special transformation, maybe even the sexy jutsu who knows. He will also be learning tree walking sometime soon as well. Shadow clone is out of the question for the moment, but he will learn it sometime during Hogwarts. Harry may have the potential, but Naruto has a demonic battery/filter system to back himself up. If he does learn it in the next couple of chapters, it won't be the mass shadow clone technique, rather it would be 1, and it may exhaust him to do it.

Cheers!

Harry Potter  
[The Boy Who Lived]  
Level 3  
HP: 300/300  
MC: 400/400  
CC: 600/600  
Available Attribute Points: 12  
Available Skill Points: 40


End file.
